Doors of Chaos
by Anjinha Tsuki
Summary: Ela separada misteriosamente de seus pais, seu passado nada lhe vem em sua mente mas no seu decimo oitavo aniverçario ela ira descobrir que coisas estranhas realmente acontecem... InuXKag SanXMir RinXSesh Ep.2ON
1. O Badalar do Sino

_**Doors**____**of**____**Chaos**___

_Londres- 15h15min da tarde_

Estranho, sobrenatural, magia e bruxaria.

Coisas que não existiam para ela.

Uma jovem garota de longos cabelos negos e olhos azuis como o céu

Que como outros viviam mais uma típica manha em Londres.

Morava sozinha desde pequena não conhecia seus pais

Muitas vezes foi levada a orfanatos

Mas sempre resistia fugindo.

De alguma maneira quando ela se deu conta que estava sozinha descobriu um enorme valor em dinheiro guardado em seu quarto.

E cm isso imaginava que seus pais sabiam que algo iria ocorrer com eles.

Mas não queriam que ocorresse o mesmo com ela.

E foi assim desde os seus 5 anos

E hoje ela completara 17 anos a 00h00min do dia 31 de outubro.

Típico dia das bruxas

Na escola dita como bruxa ou filha de estranhos que não agüentaram sua loucura

Coisas estranhas acontecem, mas para ela isso somente era mais um daqueles ditados populares.

_Em algum lugar - horário desconhecido_

-Não pode ser ela, nem oura ela tem, aonde pode estar aqueles poderes que ela herdara?

- Fique quieto seu verme, ela não conviveu com magia para descobrir o seu dom, ela não sabe nada de seu verdadeiro mundo e isso é bom para nos.

Dois homens conversavam em algum lugar totalmente sombrio observando atentamente um caldeirão como se ali se mostra algum tipo de imagem de uma jovem que por enquanto não é tão conhecida para nos.

-O mestre desse modo será muito mais fácil para nos a eliminarmos e assim o trono do reino finalmente ser seu...

_Londres – 20h00min da noite_

Uma noite antes de seu aniversario, nenhuma ligação mal ela sabia que em poucas horas a vida dela seria totalmente transformada de um modo assustador.

- É mais uma noite sozinha, e mais um ano sem ninguém para me falar pelo menos um Parabéns.

Ela dizia olhando para um quadro com uma moldura muito bonita, havia uma pintura feita a oleio muito bonita, a imagem de uma mulher e um homem segurando uma criança com olhos tão azuis qual o céu, era melancólico, por que logo com ela, uma garota carente e qual ninguém se aproximavam e a única coisa que ela realmente queria era atenção de alguém que ela realmente amasse, de alguém que a queria bem e a queria ver feliz como ela nunca foi.

Ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao sentir algo peludo em suas canelas nuas.

- É pelo menos tenho a ti Cherry.

Cherry algo que parecia ser a única companhia que ela tinha uma gata preta com olhos cor de mel que a acompanha desde que seus pais a deixaram.

_Reino de Shikon – 23h00min da noite_

Em algum lugar em que magia, feitiçaria, fadas, elmos, duendes e a natureza e a humanidade estivessem em harmonia, um reino encontrado em outra dimensão, aonde Yokais, Humanos, Hanyous, Linfas, e muitas outras espécies mágicas viessem em completa paz, mas como todo lugar suje problemas, como aquele reino procurava respostas como seu Rei e Rainha fossem mortos tão brutalmente, mas um dos príncipes da região norte do pais não desistiria de procurar sua tão amada princesa, a princesa que mesmo antes do misterioso ataque no castelo ele a protegera e agora ela estava prestes a quase morrer como seus pais.

- Senhores como sabem esta noite é o décimo oitavo aniversario da nossa adorada princesa que esta desaparecida a 13 anos e desde então a nossa missão e encontrá-la no mundo dos mortais e trazê-la de volta a proteção de seu lar.

Um jovem rapaz de longos cabelos prateados comunicava a sete jovens muito bem vestidos que o ouviam atentamente.

- Como sabem desde que descobrimos o paradeiro de nossa princesa mandamos uma de nossas integrantes a tomar conta dela, e desde então isso vem sendo feito, mas informações ditas a mim a poucas horas presenças malignas estão sendo detectadas então com muita rapidez deveremos resgatar a princesa se não ela poderá ser morto como nosso amado rei e rainha foram.

Os sete jovens fitavam a cara do antes chamado de futuro prometido da princesa, um rosto cheio de determinação, mas um olhar de preocupação.

- Meu senhor se me der a liberdade, acho que o melhor momento para agirmos é agora.

Um jovem com cabelos castanhos escuros presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e usava algum tipo de terno totalmente preto com vários botões de tamanhos médios prateados e um lenço em volta do seu pescoço lhe dando um ar charmoso.

- Majestade nossa princesa corre perigo e não podemos se esquecer de Cherry pois ela sozinha não pode contra as forças malignas.

Uma jovem de cabelos cor chocolate presos em um alto rabo de cavalo e usava um vestido que chegava a altura de dois palmos acima de seus joelhos com muitos detalhes em renda deixando um ar de chique e um pouco de extravagância e botas longas que chegavam ate seus joelhos.

- É hora de agir meus leais companheiros, vamos ir ao mundo dos mortais salvar a nossa princesa.

-Sim.

_Londres – 23h54min da noite_

A jovem já estava acomodada em seu quarto olhava a lua enquanto a cada minuto observava o relógio, mas poucos minutos antes de o relógio dar ao exato 00h00min a jovem começa a sentir pontadas na cabeça e sua vista começa a embasar senti uma forte luz invadir o seu quarto e falar com palavras sombrias e gélidas.

- Podemos ter saído da luz minha princesa, mas estamos aqui pelo seu sangue escorrendo em nossas espadas.

A jovem sentia mais pontadas e ela ficava de pé se apoiando nos moveis e tentando escapar daquela mera ilusão que vinha, mas ela nem mesmo podia imaginar que tudo aquilo que ela via foi o que realmente aconteceu com seus pais.

Aqueles dois homens que surgiram em seu quarto a seguiam pelo apartamento com risadas sombrias a perseguindo, e sua vista aos poucos perdia o foco assim a fazendo tropeçar e cair sobre o tapete felpudo da sala.

- O minha princesa a hora chegou, O sino ira tocar.

Faltou-lhe ar naquele momento, sentiu seu corpo se estremecer e ver a sua gata em sua frente se transformar em uma humana, algo que jamais acreditaria uma mulher usando roupas rasgadas uma saia de um tecido macio e suave com alguns rasgos, um tipo de um top que chegava ate o seu umbigo e por cima um sobre tudo preto com varias fivelas soltas.

- Ora a quanto tempo Cherry vejo que vocês de Shikon não ficaram dormindo enquanto a sua tal princesa estava em perigo.

A expressão da jovem meio gata era de ódio ela lambia suas garras e olhava atentamente a moça que estava caída no chão, com a mente que vinha lembrança e ainda sentia badalada dentro de si e somente as ultimas palavras que pude ouvir foi.

- Ore minha princesa, para que o badalar do sino seja silencioso.

E os sinos da torre do relógio de Londres começaram a se badalar, a moça sentia as pontadas em sua cabeça aumenta a sua consciência pouco a pouco se desconectando do subconsciente, mas as únicas imagens que pode ver foi um ultimo clarão e de lar sete sombras a aparecerem e depois a plena escuridão que os seus olhos a forneciam...

_Continua._


	2. Laços de Sangue

_**Doors of Chao**__**s**_

_Por__: __Anjinha__Tsuki_

**Capítulo dois: **Laços de Sangue

_Londres – 00h00min da noite_

A escuridão estava sendo transmitida a sua mente, e somente seu subconsciente estava lhe respondendo algo naquele momento, pois a ultima coisa que via era sombras invadirem sua casa.

A batalha era certa naquele momento só se podiam ouvir os badalares do sino da torre do relógio de Londres e naquele simples apartamento ninguém imaginava que algo terrível poderia acontecer, o clarão que antes dominava o apartamento havia desaparecido e ali só se restava às luzes fracas daquele local acesas e a luz fraca de uma lua minguante a iluminar o local, e pouco a louco a visão das sete sombras iam voltando a foco.

A imagem de um Hanyou e de mais seis pessoas atrás de si eram vistas pelos invasores, o olhar de ódio era visto e a tensão no ambiente era de chegar a ser cortada por uma simples faca.

- Ora, ora, ora, quem diria, pensei que somente teríamos a princesa em sua festa, mas não é que a vossa realeza não veio de intruso.

As capas negras que cobriam o rosto dos rapazes agora se encontravam no chão, e assim poderiam observar os rostos dos inimigos, meros yokais comandados por um superior vestindo vestes curtas e vulgares.

- Não se atreva seu sangue imundo a tocar na princesa.

O jovem não se conteve em ajoelhar na frente da princesa para protegê-la antes que eles tentassem algo que pudesse machucá-la como acontecera a nos atrás.

- Ora mero príncipe se ajoelhando assim já para nos, ou esta tentando se recompensar por algo que não conseguira fazer no passado.

Uma das yokais que estava quieta ate o momento tinha cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e usava vestes curtas e um pouco vulgares mostrando as curvas em seu corpo e que era possível se notar ser de um clã de yokais lobos, se pos a frente do outro yokai o impedindo de avançar.

-Você sabe as ordens, sem batalhas só a queremos.

O jovem que se zangara mostrando um olhar de puro ódio pegava as capas no chão e as vestias e falava algumas palavras que para um ser humano seria algo incomum

_-Ouçam deuses das trevas que governam o outro mundo mostre-me as forças que me foram abençoadas e que assim me redirecione ao teu próprio fluxo!_

Outro clarão se esbanjou pelo pequeno cômodo e as duas presenças desconhecidas desaparecendo por lá deixando oito pessoas totalmente estranhas para aquele mundo.

_Em algum lugar - horário desconhecido_

Um homem observara um quadro antigo pendurado, uma pintura doce para tal ambiente, era uma pintura de um jardim e lá havia uma garotinha brincando com flores ali plantadas e de fundo um castelo gigantesco, o jovem homem logo se direcionava ao salão principal que lá se emergia uma energia enorme e depois de pouco segundos uma forte luz aparecera e dois jovens yokais se ajoelhando a frente dele.

-O meu senhor, nossos planos não foram bem sucedidos, o povo do reino de Shikon apareceu se mostrando com determinação para resgatar a princesa.

A jovem ruiva falava ainda coberta pela capa negra grossa, agora o local era iluminado por algumas velas e um lustre enorme que ficava ao centro do salão, a yokai continuava com uma voz doce, mas um olhar sombrio deitando assim seus olhos verdes mais sensuais.

-O minha cara Ayame não se preocupe, os nossos planos para a vossa realeza apenas acabaram de começar.

O jovem que também estava ajoelhado ao lado continuava a encarar o chão com desgosto ate certo momento em que o suposto mestre dirigia palavra a ele.

- Jovem Kouga, a sua tão esperada hora esta chegando, logo você invadira o castelo e assim raptando a mera princesa, e vamos esperar para demorar para que ela perceber sua verdadeira identidade nesse mundo.

O rapaz simplesmente concordou sussurrando um "uhum" para o homem em sua frente, e logo depois abandonando o cômodo e se dirigindo para uma enorme escadaria.

_Londres – 00h15min da noite_

O estado do local era deplorável, vasos caídos no chão e ali parecia que simplesmente um furacão avia passado, um rapaz com vestes brancas que estava ajoelhado a frente da princesa agora se dirigia para o lado dela e assim com toda delicadeza a pegara no colo a acomodando em seus braços e simplesmente sentindo o calor do corpo da jovem ao seu e a pele branca e delicada a mostra das curtas roupas que ela usava.

-Majestade eu sei que o senhor esperava por este momento a muitos anos, mas se não nos apresarmos a princesa não ira resistir as energias dessa dimensão, estão começando a se destorcer, as harmonias pouco a pouco estão se desordenando.

Um rapaz com aparência de gato falava usando vestes formais pretas com alguns detalhes em dourado, todos observavam a vossa majestade pelas costas e viam a silhueta da princesa desacordada em seu colo, ele a apertava contra seu corpo cuidando dela como se fosse apenas uma pequena boneca de porcelana.

- Se aprecem, ousam a Cherry e peguem tudo que não pertence a essa era, e não se esqueçam à princesa já comemora 18 anos temos que nos apresar para chegar antes do amanhecer, se não as harmonias em si iram ser destruídas.

A voz de autoridade dominava o local fazendo com que assim todos no local se dispersarem e sumirem dentro dos cômodos, ele sentia a cada momento o corpo da princesa em seus braços e pouco a poucos esfriando, ele a deitara no sofá pequeno que havia no local e colocava sobre ela uma grossa jaqueta branca que ele mesmo usava deixando assim seu tórax nu a mostra com cada pedaço de seu corpo bem definido a mostra.

Uma grossa lagrima escoria sobre seu rosto caindo levemente sobre o pescoço da jovem desacordada deitada em sua frente e só podia entender poucas palavras em que ele sussurrava.

- Minha princesa, minha Kagome, espero que um dia possa se lembrar do pouco em que vivemos juntos, e se será capaz de me perdoar.

O silencio voltava a dominar o local e logo os sete seguidores voltavam à sala e comunicavam que tudo já estava pronto para a partida, para levar a princesa de volta ao seu lugar de origem. O jovem com vestes brancas acomodava a princesa mais uma vez em seu colo a olhando atentamente e sentindo o corpo da jovem cada vez mais frio.

-Sango, por favor, faça as honras.

Uma jovem moça que tinha agora o longo cabelo castanho escuro soltos e usavam um kimono preto com algumas flores típicas do reino de onde viera em um tom de rosa escuro, com algumas aberturas na lateral e assim mostrando algumas de suas curvas se ficara a frente de todos e palavras de nenhum sentido para mortais eram ditas.

-_Ouçam-me leis que governam o outro mundo, com os poderes designados a minha, desejo que as "harmonias" dentro desse plano se emendem em que as "harmonias" que definem e vinculam este mundo sejam direcionadas ao nosso plano._

E assim novamente mais um clarão foi visto naquele apartamento e as 8 pessoas com vestes entranhas mais uma jovem garota que completara 18 anos, e que pensava que era simplesmente uma jovem qualquer desapareceram do cômodo deixando apenas vagas memórias tristes e cheias de angustia para traz.

_Reino de Shikon – 01h30min da noite_

Vários empregados arrumavam um enorme castelo e organizando cada detalhe, sem esquecer de qualquer um, uma senhora de idade elevada andava de um lado para o outro no saguão principal, pedia aos Deuses que a angustia em seu peito fosse logo acalmada, e como um milagre um enorme portal se abriu em frente aos seus olhos, e de lá foram saindo pouco a pouco pessoas que para ela já eram conhecidas, aos poucos o portal ia diminuindo, mas quem ela realmente esperava que saísse dali não via, e no ultimo instante uma forte luz veio e o portal se fechou a imagem foi ficando clara aos poucos e pudesse ver um jovem com o tórax nu segurando com delicadeza uma jovem desacordada de longos cabelos negros e o corpo coberto por um grosso sobre tudo branco.

-Senhora Kaede, precisamos com urgência de um _laço de sangue_, sem isso ela não sobrevivera.

A respiração da jovem princesa estava falha, e ao pouco ela ficava cada vez mais pálida e com o corpo frio, rapidamente uma correria se alastrou pelo palácio, os jovens mais a idosa corriam para um cômodo localizado no segundo andar, uma enorme porta foi aberta e de lá se revelou um na cor dourada com muitos detalhes rústicos nas paredes, moveis com detalhes feitos a mão com detalhes muito sofisticados, e muitos detalhes que deixavam o quarto muito luxuoso, havia uma cama localizada ao centro, e ali a jovem princesa foi acomodada a jaqueta tirada de seu corpo revelando um corpo quase nu da jovem que apenas vestia uma espécie de shorts bem curto e uma blusa que nem chegava ao seu umbigo.

A senhora de idade que estava no cômodo com eles a observava preocupada, não haveria chances a ela suas "_harmonias"_ estavam completamente desalinhadas.

-O o que vamos fazer, ela só conseguira viver se for feito o ritual dos _laços de sangue!_

Todos ficaram sem fala naquele momento, a angustia dominara o ambiente, e as esperanças pouco a pouco iam desaparecendo no ar.

Inuyasha, o jovem príncipe que desde a infância brincava com a princesa, na noite em que souberam que seria prometido um ao outro ela havia sido levada a outra dimensão levando juntos os pais Reis do reino de Shikon.

-Eu não vou deixar isso mais uma vez acontecer...

Uma voz baixa começava a dizer.

-Eu juro pela minha vida que não vou perdê-la de novo.

A voz do príncipe ecoava pelo quarto e ele se jogava a cama da princesa ficando em cima do delicado corpo dela se aproximando dos lábios da jovem, ele com os próprios caninos rasgaram de leve sua boca fazendo com que assim um leve ferimento abrise, ao chegar a rosar os lábios no da jovem ele sussurrou "_esperei isso por muito tempo, odeio fazer isso sem saber se você realmente quer o mesmo_.".

Ele rasgara de leve os lábios da jovem fazendo o mesmo ferimento e por fim unindo os dois, em um beijo que no começo somente era algo de vida ou morte, mas com o tempo ele pode a sentir começar a retribuir e querer a aprofundar o beijo e como se o tempo para se, ele sentir o gosto do sangue dela invadir sua boca, e o sangue dele entrando nas veias dela, e assim o Laço de Sangue completo entre príncipe e princesa.

Em cerca de segundas a jovem arregala os olhos e percebe o que esta acontecendo, senti o gosto de sangue em sua boca e assim empurra o homem que permanência em cima de um olhar de pânico a jovem olhava a todas e antes de ela levantar, um forte badalar soa e a escuridão começa a voltar, mas as ultimas palavras ditas que ela consegue ouvir:

-Princesa, seja forte a hora esta chegando...

E a escuridão volta a dominar a sua mente.

_Continua._

**oOo**

Pessoinhas felizes, segundo episodio, somente uma pessoinha me deixou review mas estou muito feliz, pelo que vejo muitas pessoas estão lendo, mas so gostaria de saber se elas estão gostando? Então gente quem puder deixar review falando do que gostou ou não eu adoraria.

_Meyllin_: Muito obrigada, já postando o segundo episodio aqui e vou tentar não demorar muito para postar os novos capítulos.

Espero que tenham gostado do episodio e ate a próxima.

_Kiss Anjinha Tsuki_


End file.
